bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Strauss
|meaning = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Cybernetic Human (Quincy) |birthdate = June 2nd |age = Late Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 129lbs |eyes = |hair = |bloodtype = A |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Evil |family = Deceased/Descendants Unknown |status = Active |bow = |seele = |ginto = }} *''"The Contents of the Article is subject to change, including both the name and abilities"'' quoting the novel, Don Quixote}} (アーサー シュトラウス, Āsā Shutorausu), better known as BG9 (ベー・ゲー・ノイン, Bē Gē Noin), and also by his moniker "Arthur the Knight" was a usually silent and enigmatic Quincy largely known for his robotic manner of speaking and his extremely warped views towards the upheldment of the chivalric code. He served as a member of the Vandenreich and was selectively chosen to be part of the Stern Ritter under the designation "K". Appearance Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Regularly considered to be standard equipment for their race, it was mainly regarded as the source of a Quincy's power. The cross merely acted as a focus for a Quincy's spiritual weapon. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: : *'Self-Induced Youth': *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): *' ': Gintō Expert: Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A relatively advanced Quincy ability that granted an individual inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy could dramatically increase their attack and defense power to extreme levels equal or near to that of their Shinigami counterparts. Blut was significantly dangerous but it possessed one noticeable flaw. The two forms of blut for attack and defense work could not be maintained simultaneously; it utilized two completely reishi systems and currently could not coexist in a singular fashion. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Quincy Techniques The Knight Arthur's Designation within the Stern Ritter was K''', '''Complete Reishi Dominance: *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Arthur was capable of sensing to a far greater level allowing him to surpass any ability that would hides ones presence if he/she is more powerful then the opponent in question. Bankai Collection Quotes Gallery File:The_Knight.jpg File:KQ.jpg Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Simply referred to as the "Knight Quincy", it is unknown whether or not the character is either of Quincy or Arrancar Origin, nor are there any details about them. As such, anything written here are plainly a result of the Author's Interpretation, including their appearance, abilities, and designation until further expounded upon by Tite Kubo. * 's name came from Arthur Pendragon and Richard Straus respectively, which also served to provide a base of inspiration for the Quincy Character. Arthur Pendragon was a legendary British Leader of the 5th and 6th centuries, who according to myth and folklore, wielded the legendary sword called Excalibur and led the defense against the Saxons. Richard Strauss was a leading German composer of the late Romantic and early modern eras who was largely known for his operas and being a prominent conductor throughout Germany and Austria. References Literature References